chuckschoicefandomcom-20200214-history
Chuck's Choice
Chuck's Choice is a Canadian animated television series produced by DHX Media for YTV. It premiered on YTV on May 6, 2017. It follows Chuck McFarlane, a 10-year-old boy with an alien robot. When he gets himself into lot of difficult situations, his robot, UD, hacks into 'decider mode'. Time freezes and UD gives Chuck three choices. He has to choose one and it will come true, but not always in the way he expects. His best friend, Misha, knows the art of combat and is often saving Chuck from monsters and threats. Whenever Chuck chooses to teleport them somewhere, Misha always comes with him. Plot The series is about a fiesty 10 year old kid who claims a gift from an intergalactic reality-altering robot named U.D. to manifest one of three choices throughout his day, leading to adventures. This is called "Decider Mode" and time appears to freeze for everyone but U.D. and "The Decider" (normally Chuck). Although they seem random, U.D. reveals the ability to influence the selection in "Flush Hour Two" when he generates three identical options to seek help from a pirate monkey to rescue Ariana, the goldfish he befriended that belongs to Chuck's best friend Misha. Characters 'Main' *Chuck McFarlane (voiced by Sabrina Pitre) is the eponymous hero of the series. *UD (short for U-Decide 3000, voiced by Ryan Beil) is the choice-enabling alien robot who bends reality to suit Chuck's whims. *Misha (voiced by Kira Tozer) is Chuck's best friend, and the heroine of the series. Chuck frequently nicknames her "Mish", dropping the "a" from the end and halving the syllable count. Closed captions frequently spell her name as Meesha or Meesh. She has hair tied into a ponytail which is purple and pink. She is 12. 'Recurring' *Ellen (voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) is Chuck and Norm's mom. She is a caterer. **Norm McFarlane (voiced by Peter Kelamis) is Chuck's older brother. ***Ash (as she calls herself, or Ashley, as Norm calls her; voiced by Rebecca Shoichet) is a student. She is a girl with glasses and purple twintails who Norm is romantically interested in. She loses her retainer and is called "milady". She has a "nerdy laugh" according to captions and finds varying things interesting about Norm, such as his being a former villain (after losing ice powers in "Cool Hand Norm") or him being comfortable with his body (farting after he does). *Misha's Mom and Dad (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain and Ian Hanlin) are strict about her getting good grades. *Joey Adonis (voiced by Vincent Tong) is a fat rich boy who antagonizes Chuck. **Biff Adonis is Joey's movie star dad who Chuck admires. ***Alfie is Joey's butler who bathes him. He considers Chuck practically a bestie. *Pepper (voiced by Melissa Altro) is a girl with orange hair and glasses. Misha chooses her for a lab partner in "Smarten Up Chuck" and in another episode she has the same hairstyle as Misha on picture day. In "Ultimate Chuck" she and Joey are picking volleyball teams and fight over Chuck until he hugs them, joining both. *"some random teenager" as Chuck refers to her in "Cool Hand Norm", is a blonde girl with hair covering one of her eyes. She is among a group who flees Norm's flirtations and asks with disapproval if Chuck knows him. At the end of "Abraham Stinking" she is depicted on a date with Norm and likes his skunk breath. *Ms. Cho (voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent) is Chuck's teacher. *Dr. Crown is a dreaded dentist. *Coach Dwayne (voiced by Michael Daingerfield) is the balding gym teacher with a mustache and glasses. *Chilly Parchuway *Stella *Bella *Sally 'Villains' *Mishina *Borkle *Evil Misha *Nega UD *G'Dook *G'nooki *Eggmen 'Others ' * Tyler Bowman * Jennifer Shope * Kevin Reynolds * Theodore Roachmont * Zenblock * Memnock * Count Venamus * Amy * Star Butterfly * Marco Diaz * Jackie Lynn Thomas * Ludo * Bunsen * Mikey * Darcy * Amanda * Chuck * Starley * Finley * Frankie Pamplemouse * Pipsqueak * Mr. Squiggles * Num Nums * Chunk * Ellen and Stanley Pamplemouse * Twist * Shout * Marina * Kiki * Bo Monkey * Ami * Yumi * Kaz * Leo * Quincy * June * Annie * Rocket * Ed * Edd * Eddy * Hazel * Posie * Lavender * Dexter * Shimmer * Shine * Leah * Zac * Nahal * Tala Series overview Episodes 'Season 1 (2017)' #Cool Hand Norm / Sunny Daze (May 7, 2017) #Show Me the Buddy / No Sleep Till (May 21, 2017) #Smarten Up Chuck / Ultimate Chuck (May 6, 2017) #The Dentalist / Maid in Cedar Hills (May 13, 2017) #Pig Hero Fix / So Wrong It's Right (May 14, 2017) #Grown Up Chuck / Chuck Dynasty (May 20, 2017) #Poultry in Motion / Les Disherables (May 27, 2017) #Box o' Norm / Abrahman Stinkin (May 28, 2017) #Chuck of the Draw / Paw Enforcement (May 6, 2017) #Back off, Borkle / Who's on Cursed? (June 4, 2017) #Ex Mishina / Veggie Tails (May 10, 2017) #No Pain, No Dwayne / Shell Raisers (May 11, 2017) #Comet and Get It / How To Restrain Your Dragon (May 27, 2017) #Spirit of the Ce(dar)Son / Action Jacket-Son (May 18, 2017) #We've Got Spirit / Cedar Hills' Most Wanted (May 24, 2017) #The Dark Dingo and Possum Pete / Flush Hour Two (May 25, 2017) #Bawk to the Future / Hairy Christmas (June 1, 2017) #In Space, Norman Can Hear You Scream / Area Fifty-Tree (June 2, 2017) #Joey in Da House! / Art Attack (June 8, 2017) #The Good, the Bad and the UD (June 9, 2017) 'Season 2 (2018)' #Best Day Ever / Lights, Camera, Pepper, Action / Misha's Day Off (November 1, 2018) #Hello My World / Pepper’s Kisses Chuck / Chuck needs Love (November 2, 2018) #Chuck-Bot / Chuck's Choice vs. Supernoobs / Not Good (November 3, 2018) #Two Headace / Chuck + Pepper = Love / Chuck of the Bands (November 4, 2018) #Chuck is Awsome / Cool Hand Chuck / Bubble Pepper (November 5, 2018) #How the Choice was Won / PepperToons / Good Old Days (November 6, 2018) #Foxzilla / Chuck and Misha Reclining / Snow Ice (November 7, 2018) #Star Power / Pool Party Chuck / Season Greetings (November 8, 2018) #No Greetings / The Slumber Party / Season Chuck (November 9, 2018) #World Without Chuck / Sumo Misha / Chuckula (November 10, 2018) #Chuck Me Crazy / Chuck, Misha, Pepper and UD in The Shopping Mall / The Fast and the Cho (November 11, 2018) #Freaky Wednesday / Fire Truck Engine Pepper / Sleepover Time (November 12, 2018) #Misha's Freak Day / Chuck's Camping Day / Deja Woes (November 13, 2018) #Guru Norm / Happy Birthday, Misha / Best Two Out of Chuck (November 14, 2018) #Home Sweet Home / Just the Two of Pepper Us! / A UD in Deeds is an UD in Deed (November 15, 2018) #Misha's Choice / Pepper's Choice / Two Norms to Three Norms (November 16, 2018) #Pirates of the Never World / Atomic Pepper / The Iris Show (November 17, 2018) #Talent Out! / Misha's Mermaid / Chuck Takes All (November 18, 2018) #Everything is Greatest / Merry Christmas Chuck, Misha, UD and Pepper / The Quest is Misha (November 19, 2018) #Chuck vs. Aliens / Dark Dingo to the Rescue Pepper / Chuck of the Titans (November 20, 2018) #Go Fish Chuck / Borkle Come Home / Baby Talk Pepper (November 21, 2018) #The Chuck Day of Summer / Norm Goes Hollywood / Dream Date Chuck (November 22, 2018) #Happy Birthday, Chuck / My Dinner with Pepper / Misha's Quiet Time (November 23, 2018) #Friend Card Chuck / Day of the UD / Chuck, James Pepper (November 24, 2018) #A Chuck McFarlane and Pepper Sketch Cartoon / Love at First Pepper / Add-a-Norm (November 25, 2018) #Flu the Chuck / The Cedar Hills at School Girls! / Chuck Tube (November 26, 2018) #To Catch a Ball Chuck / How to Pepper the Science Fair / Cedar Hills Kids on the Block November 27, 2018) #Go, Chuck Family! Go! / Comic Book Pepper / Chuck's Guide to the Olympics (November 28, 2018) #That's My Joey / Micro Chuck / Radio Free Misha (November 29, 2018) #How to Ride a Bicycle Chuck / Chuck's Dinner Date / A Chuck and Misha Cartoon (November 30, 2018) 'Season 3 (2019)' #The Story of Chuck / The Story of Misha / Curse of the UD (May 1, 2019) #Tales of Ladybug / Misha-Bot / I-guana You Back (May 2, 2019) #Dark Dingo Strikes Back / ChuckToons / My Fair Chuck (May 3, 2019) #The Living End / MishaToons / The Race (May 4, 2019) #Tales from the Book / Chuck, Misha, Pepper and UD Drive-In Movie Night at Cedar Hills / Beach Bozo (May 5, 2019) #Four's a Crowd / Norm Toon (May 6, 2019) #The Flowers are Bloomin / Back to Square One (May 7, 2019) #UD 2.0 / Misha the Ball (May 8, 2019) #Stop that Heist! / Face the Chuck (May 9, 2019) #News Teller / Is My Birthday UD (May 10, 2019) #Wild Take Chuck / Strike on UD (May 11, 2019) #Show Me / New World (May 12, 2019) #To the Deep End / I, Chuckbot (May 13, 2019) #Go Get UD Help / Say Hello to Myself (May 14, 2019) #Chuck Gets Dumb to Smart / Cute Misha (May 15, 2019) #Freak Show / Alive Chuck (May 16, 2019) #Chisa to Miuck / Where's Norm (May 17, 2019) #A Silight Chuck Cartoon / Detective Misha (May 18, 2019) #Cool Chuck / A Day without UD (May 19, 2019) #Chuck in Wonderland (May 20, 2019) Voice Cast *Sabrina Pitre - Chuck McFarlane *Ryan Beil - UD *Kira Tozer - Misha *Melissa Altro - Pepper (Season 2) *TBA - Longley Goodenmeyer (Season 2) *TBA - Nikole Denishlea *TBA - Nicetherine Nixta *Rebecca Shoichet - Ellen McFarlane, Ash and XR-4Ti *Peter Kelamis - Norm McFarlane *Tabitha St. Germain - Misha's Mom and Jennifer Shope *Ian Hanlin - Misha's Dad *Vincent Tong - Joey Adornis *Shannon Chan-Kent - Ms. Cho *Michael Daingerfield - Coach Dwayne *Matt Hill - Tyler Bowman *Richard Ian Cox - Kevin Reynolds *Lee Tocker - Theodore Roachmont *Michael Adamthwaite - Zenblock *Bill Mondy - Memnock *Trevor Devall - Count Venamus *Maryke Hendrikse - Amy *TBA - Mishina *TBA - Eggmen *TBA - Borkle Category:Chuck's Choice Category:YTV